MAP08: Stigmata (Memento Mori II)
MAP08: Stigmata is the eighth level of Memento Mori II. It was designed by Denis Möller and uses the music track "Unsteady Ground" by David "Tolwyn" Shaw. It contains a separate area for multiplayer competition. The word "stigmata" refers to the wounds that, according to the Bible, were inflicted on Jesus during his crucifixion. Mission briefing According to both the text file and the Infopack: :Civilians have reported that the hordes changed their Drinking Water Supply to a slime producing machine. The slime is now used to eliminate all human lifeform sic in this region. The civilians locked some of the doors to stop the demonic invasion, unfortunately it was too late. :Your mission target: find the keys, kill all demons and stop the slime machine. Then find the way back to your mission control and report what you've found. Don't come back without deactivating the machine! :Good luck. Walkthrough thumb|300px|Map of MAP08 : Letters in italics refer to marked spots on the map. Sector numbers in boldface are secrets which count toward the end-of-level tally. Secrets Official # Enter the northern and smaller of the two visibly yellow doors to reach the platform east of the power switch for the slime machine. There is a section of wall with an inverted cross and a pentagram drawn with blood. Open this wall to find two troopers on easy, sergeants on medium or chaingunners on hard skill levels, two stimpacks and a rocket launcher (sector 345). # After opening the path to the exit by using the switch mentioned in secret #1 and exiting the switch room, walk westwards. There is a lit section of the northern wall with a vertical strip of metal on it just before the stairs. Open it to find a compartment (sector 297) containing a barrel, four clips, four shotguns and four stimpacks. Coop players note: Opening this secret requires the possession of the yellow key. Non-official # After gotten ambushed by approaching the yellow key, open the western part of this cave's northern wall to reveal a passage up to the green armor. Bugs * Linedefs 197 and 229 do not possess middle textures, resulting in Hall of mirrors effects plainly visible when the player looks out of the window from the first hallway in the level. * Entering sector 338 (the one which contains a super shotgun, a stimpack and a box of bullets) without triggering linedef 1588 (Type 130 - W1 Floor Raise to Next Higher Floor (fast), Tag 23) first (raising that sector) causes the player to fall into an inescapable pit. * Eight shotguns, three super shotguns, one rocket launcher and the BFG9000 are placed in the deathmatch arena that cannot be reached in single-player or coop game mode, but are not flagged as multiplayer only. Speedrunning Current records The Compet-N records for the map are: Miscellaneous demos Statistics Map data Things External links * Memento Mori II demos from the Compet-N database Stigmata (Memento Mori II) Category:Denis Möller levels